Namek Plains
The Namek plains are where Frieza faught Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta. This area is a battle field. Gen23's (Pure Form) Stats * Race: Majin/Android (Perpetual) half-breed * Level: 15 * Speed: 189 * Damage: 157 * Health: 8,680/35,000 * Power Level: 32,587,100 Tsuyoshi Yuji * Race: Demon/Human half-breed * Level: 13 * Speed: 176 * Damage: 224 * Health: 19,000/19,000 * Power Level: 645,583,300 3...2...1...XP Hunt! * Gen starts by launching 3 infinity bullets (all hit) and then rushing over to Tsuyoshi and delivering 5 punches (3 hit). He then steps back and looks at Tsuyoshi. * Tsuyoshi Smirks and transforms into Demon Trainee followed by Demon Commander, Lord and finally Demon Overlord as an evil Glance appears on his face, he then rushes towards Gen and punches him twice and uppercuts his chin before kicking him away. He then dashes after him to knock him away with a punch and kick to his side (3 strikes). He then counters with the savage volley of 13 ki blasts (5 hit). Finally, he uses 4 of his senzu beans to fully regenerate his health up, and awaits for Gen to recover. * Gen stands to his feet after that attack and glares "Is that all you have? No super techniques? You're going to have to hit harder than that!" he grins as he charges at Tsuyoshi and punches him 10 times (7 hit), before using Angry Explosion and it hits perfectly he then tries to knock Tsuyoshi away when the dust clears (last strike misses). He then stands to see if the Demon will fight again. * Tsuyoshi rushes towards Gen and kicks on his temple before roundhouse kicking him away but both attacks were blocked. "I don't need energy attacks to finish you off"his voice remains emontionless as he rushes again for the second time and afterimages behind him firing 7 ki blasts (3 hit) on his chest before firing full power energy ball that hits perfectly. he then grabs Gen by his head and throws him up into the air. Then, he jumps up and slaps Gen downwards (blocked) before grabbing him with a piledriver and releasing him as he is sent crashing down into the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage (1000 damage before regeneration). Seizing the right opportunity, he fires 9 ki blasts (3 hits) on Gen who was lying on the ground. * Gen stands and smirks as he regenerated from the devastating attack. "Hah, if that is all you have than this is going to be a short training session" he simply noted out loud for Tsuyoshi to hear and skipped his turn so as not to hurt Tsuyoshi that badly. * Tsuyoshi stands tall and eats 4 senzu beans to recover his health. he then rushes again to give a combination of 10 kick/punches (4 hit). then he fires 6 energy waves (2 hit) followed by 4 ki blasts (All blocked). * Since Gen blocked the last 4 attacks he was already on his feet. He grinned and asked "Are you ready for more pain?" He then rushed over to Tsuyoshi and kicked him in the gut before spinning around and kicking him back (1 hit). He then rained down on him with 5 infinity bullets (3 hits) and finished it off by using one hand to fire a Kamehameha at point-blank range but Tsuyoshi managed to block the attack. "Nice block." * "huh, you could have done better than that" he says as he uses 4 of his senzu beans again as he rushes and gives a headbutt to Gen and uppercuts his chin before kicking him away (1 hit) followed by three ki blasts which Gen blocked, he then dashes after him and elbows on his neck (blocked) before firing 7 ki blasts (2 hits) at him. * "You're one to talk, I blocked most of your attacks that time were you even trying to hit me?" he began to regenerate from his wounds before appearing above Tsuyoshi and elbowing him in the face, he then double-fist him into the ground face down (blocked) and shoots him with 9 ki blast as he lay there (5 hit). Gen than lands and walks over to Tsuyoshi while he is recovering and knees him in the stomach before backfisting him in the face (knee blocked). * Tsuyoshi eats 4 more senzu beans, "I was holding back... but now since i have only 2 more senzu beans lets go all out as he creates 4 Destructo Disk (1 hit) and fires them at 4 direction towards Gen, making him traps. He then shoots a Masenko at him followed by Tri-bean (blocked) and spirit ball and it hits the majin perfectly. "I'm not done with you yet" as he attacks with Darkness Sword Attack (blocked) followed by Darkness flames (blocked) and Evil Impulse (blocked). Finally, he finishes his turn off by Demonic Death Wave and he hits the majin squarely, he thinks "I believe that it would be a surprise if he is still alive and then again i have my secrets saved up". He then says "I quit" quitting the battle on purpose "I need to finish something off besides, it was not 100% if i go all out you will die so i quit, but you are strong" showing some respect towards his opponent. He leaves with an smirk on his face. Devision of XP - Tsuyoshi (75,200), Gen23 (58,090)Category:Locations Category:Planet Namek Category:Battle Grounds Category:Namek Battle Grounds